SM64 Bloopers: The Toadinator
SM64 Bloopers: The Toadinator is the 9th blooper of the Season 2015 and the 30th video uploaded OnyxKing67. Synopsis The Toad has transformed into the Toadinator and going for Mario thanks to Dr. Mario's "body and brain transplant". Mario has to do everything to stop the mad robot from doing any more harm. Plot 'Bowser's attack' Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach again and Mario tries to save her. Bowser removed all the spike bombs before Mario arrives but defeated by Mario with a baseball bat. Then Princess Peach then turns into Toad and says that the princess was in another castle, which provokes Mario and sends him flying up in the sky. Toad is relief for his survival until he is squashed by Bowser. 'The Toadinator's awakening' After 5 months, Dr. Mario turns Toad into the Toadinator by his "body and brain transplant". And Starts to go for Mario, killing multiple pedestrians until he found a weapon shop and "buys" a Terminator weapon set, setting the weapon shop on fire and killing the shopkeeper since Toad doesn't have money. And he is going for Mario in the castle. 'Chaos in the Castle' Mario is playing "Bowser's Big Blast" in Mario Party 2 until he messes up blowing his character due to Luigi's sudden call. Mario is provoked and Luigi says that a visitor wants to see him. Mario walks to the entrance and shocked by the Toadinator. The Toadinator then fires rapidly towards Mario and causing a huge chaos. Onyxking67 and SMG4 get hit on their feet. Princess Peach, annoyed by the noise outside, tells Mario to shut up. Mario immediately tells Princess Peach to move. Princess Peach sees the Toadinator and immediately runs into the room she was in, while Mario and Luigi are rushing into the room. Onyxking67 and SMG4 rushed into a room upstairs and both Princess Peach and SMG4 locked the door behind, blocking the Toadinator. Princess Peach said that they are safe in there but not sure it is safe to get out or not. Mario throws Baby Mario outside and he is shot by the Toadinator. Mario says they are screwed and Luigi tells Mario to lure the Toadinator away because he is the one he wants, but it is refused by Mario. However, Princess Peach says that Mario has no choice since there is nothing but his spare overalls. Mario disguised Luigi as himself and let him distract the Toadinator to gain time for Mario and Princess Peach to leave. Mario's door slam shocks Luigi and lets the Toadinator know that the Mario in front of him is fake. He hits Luigi into unconsciousness and blows the door up. 'The Great Chase' Mario was begging for Princess Peach to get on the car until the Toadinator come out of the door, scaring Mario and Princess Peach to get on the car and drive away. The Toadinator has no clue of how to catch up with Mario until he finds Chica selling motorcycles. Chica trades everything with a slice of pizza. Mario finds the Toadinator catching up, they both hit an item box. Mario gets a banana peel and attempting to slip the Toadinator but failed. the Toadinator blew Mario's car up into a narrow valley. 'The Brawl in the Valley' The Toadinator exclaimed that Mario and Princess Peach are doomed. Princess Peach shouts that she loves Mario until a baseball bat hit right on top of her. Mario grabs it and swings it, separating Toad from the Terminator body and flying away, solving the crisis. Characters * Mario * Toad/The Toadinator * EM64 * Dr. Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Steve * JonTron * Foxy * Starman3 * MarioMario54321 * Chica * SMG4 * Onyxking67 * Wario (Cameo; on screen) * Baby Mario Trivia * TBA Video SM64 Bloopers The Toadinator Category:Season 2015 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes